Fighting Providence
by Datenshi Blue1
Summary: Based on Gankutsuou, the anime inspired by the Count of Monte Cristo (even if I like the book MUCH better) FranzAlbert. There will be one chapter for each of the 30 kisses theme so this will be a long run. I offer you the prologue here.


**Title:** Fighting Providence  
**Author:** Datenshi Blue  
**Pairing:** Franz/Albert  
**Fandom:** Gankutsuou  
**Chapter:** Prologue.  
**Theme:** #4 Our distance and that person  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Only a couple of CD's with the soundtracks ;; Oh, and the book by Dumas.  
**Warnings:** I can feel the angst... I hate angst, but whenever Franz is around, there _must_ be angst TT  
**Notes:** This is written for the livejournal community 30 kisses. Feel free to visit it to learn about the 30 themes. Regarding the story, I may use parts of the book as well as the anime story. I can't help but being in love with the book over the anime, after all .

**Fighting Providence  
By Datenshi Blue**

**Prologue**

It was cold, and he wrapped the shabby blanket around his shoulders, leaning back against the cold stone of the wall, finally leaving the improvised futon he was lying on, trying, unsuccessfully, by the way, to sleep. It wasn't only because of the warmth of the body that had been almost touching him, or the faint scent of expensive shampoo that came from the hair that had been almost brushing against his hand. Those things were just part of the problem, but the main reason was the unsettling sensation of his world coming down around him, and the certainty that he could do nothing about it.

_We're back in our _special_ place, and I wonder if it's still special or we're growing up way too fast - at least way too fast for my liking - and we will have to graduate soon from this shelter, as we have graduated already from a lot of other things that used to be fun. _

It all started with the trip to Luna. And that makes me think it was my fault. After all, that little vacation was my idea, and you were just too happy to come along, the two of us alone, left to our own devices for the first time in our lives. To tell the truth, it didn't turn out quite like I expected, and instead of bringing us closer, I guess the trip only served to make our distance grow. It's funny how a fortuitous meeting have changed everything.

And now, when we are back in Paris and I thought everything was going back to normal, that person appears out of nowhere. I know how much you like him and respect him... In fact he kind of deserves that respect, since he did save you from those bandits I couldn't do anything about. But there's a darkness about him that makes my skin crawl, and I know we will regret having met him. I know you will regret having trusted him. But you are infatuated now, and nothing I say or do will make things any different.

Franz shifted uncomfortably and the blanket slipped down. He bent his knees covering them with the ragged piece of cloth.

_And here I am, trying to warn you, sharing my fears with you, even though I know all I can do is watch you as you go away, still right by my side but miles away from me, and rebel against the life that has already been decided for us by parents whose only targets are to gain power and social standing, even if that means sacrificing their children's happiness along the way. _

There were two candles burning softly that made the shadows alive, the faint light kissing the other boy's forehead gently as he slept soundly, seemingly without worries.

_There are so many things that I would like to tell you, but it feels like the time for confessions has come and gone, and nothing I can say will make the rift between us disappear._

He was trembling. It wasn't totally clear if he was shivering because of the cold or because of the dark thoughts worrying him. He narrowed his eyes, looking intently to the floor instead of his friend's sleeping body. He could hear the rain outside and there was a nice scent of wet earth all around. They used to love rainy nights when they were younger. Invariably, they would come to their tower and let the quiet sound of the pouring rain lull them to sleep. But tonight, it wasn't working.

_I am unnecessarily complicating my life, enjoying certain ideas that should remain unspoken, if not unthought. Life is complex enough as it is already to make it worse. As if I hadn't enough knowing this, that person, too, is only increasing the distance between us, winning you over with his undeniable charm and eccentric ways. I wish he had never stepped into our lives._

A little sound startled Franz and he turned to look at his friend. Albert was moving, still deeply asleep, rolling to his side, mumbling something that sounded pretty close to the blonde's name and smiling. Franz felt a pang of pain and had to close his fingers around the old blanket to keep them from shaking.

"How long until you finally graduate _from me_, Albert?" he heard himself whisper, with faltering voice.

The boy stood up, letting the blanket fall down around his feet. He should go now, go back home, lay down in his bed and listen to the rain in that safe place until he fell finally asleep. He should wake up in the morning, and pay Valentine a visit, maybe take her out for a walk and have some tea in a café by the Senna. They were engaged after all, it was only proper that they spent time together. He should also forget about the Count of Monte Cristo and the influence of that man over his best friend.

Franz knew all of this, even as he lay down besides Albert's body, reaching out for the worn out blanket. He knew he was about to bet in a losing game, but that didn't stop him from laying next to the other boy, burying his nose in Albert's hair and letting the heat of his body warm him.

And for a second, just as he inhaled the pleasant scent of his friend's hair, Valentine didn't matter, nor did Eugenie or the Count. For a second, just as he dared to place his hand on Albert's waist, there was no distance between them. For a second, just as a sleeping Albert shifted his body to perfectly fit against Franz's, he dared to hope that there would be a happy ending.


End file.
